User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Fuck You For deleting your story. People read and enjoyed that masterpiece. Sorry for the jokes but I've had a boring day and I must keep myself somewhat entertained or else I may be inclined to lose my mind. When you have a chance, do you think you could read my latest story; Bubbles? It's a micropasta so it shouldn't take too much of you time. Please don't delete it though - it is nowhere near as good as Fuck Me and considering it was deleted then I'm Screwed. Everyone is a monster to someone. 08:10, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Recreated I seem to have recreated the trollpasta The Poop Emoji, as I was marking it for deletion as you were deleting it. Would you please re-delete it? TenebrousTorrentTalk 23:16, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story hello. im the author of Lenchera and i was wondering why it got deleted. if i could get some feedback on that, then i will be more understanding, but since you did not tell me in a private message, i am being forced to do this. please do let me know what i di wrong so that i may fix it for future reference. thank you, AlexaLithium (talk) 21:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC)AlexaLithium Review Request Finally finished that new story. check it out in the WW as The Shadow. Let me know what you think of it, and i'll submit it Tide16 (talk) Uhm.... I think we have something seriously wrong here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer "Ariana Grande's music has left the country", but that works too. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Post Would you please remove this post? The story is not on the wiki so it was most likely deleted. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Would you please remove this post? The story is no longer on the wiki. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Possible spammer Hello MrDupin. I recently noticed that there is this story called the ballad of the broken clown. I checked over it and all but then about thirty minuted later the author put another story called the ballad of a broken worm. and its pretty much just a copy and paste of the first story...idk if this would be considered as spam but i just wanted to ask you because it could be spam. Mrclick (talk) 02:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :SKEL addressed it, although the complete story still needs review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:43, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello I recently had a story deleted because it appeared somewhere else, I moved it from under one name to another because there were multiple other stories on the internet and several books that had also had that name. So I changed it and put it under that new name so people couldn't find it easier. Also if the story is subject to deletion, then can I get a copy of the text for elsewhere, I did not have it saved any where else Ardan Jacobs Dude4256 (talk) 16:39, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Answered it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:45, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Videos Heyo! Thanks for checking out our videos and such. Really appreciate the compliments (especially after reading some of your personal work, lordy). To be honest, we're actually having a super ''hard time just... getting noticed. Which is sort of diheartening, cause these videos each take upwards of ~100 hours to create. Of course, the amount of work put into a piece isn't ''necessarily ''a guage of its quality, but you seemed to like them well enough. So, curious as to whether you have any advice on how to void going the way of the tumbleweed. Any suggestions for how might get our work in front of the community? Tale Foundry (talk) 21:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough! Thanks for the words of encouragement. Whenever we have more content we think the community might enjoy, we'll be sure to share it. I'll also be sure not to work myself into an early grave, because you're right, it is a ''very ''difficult balancing act. For now, if you could change the title of that blog post (my only one as of yet) to "The Creepypasta Genre (video series)" I would would be in your debt. Much appreciated, much applied. Thanks for all you contribute to the community. Tale Foundry (talk) 23:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Forum Thread Would you please delete this post? It's about roblox and is gaining posts. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:09, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Story Sorry if I got a little messy while editing the categories. The author happened to edit the page at the same time. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:19, November 27, 2016 (UTC) The Great Cleansing Hello, MrDupin. I am here to ask that you remove a great sum of my stories from the wiki, as I do not wish to have any stories present that do not meet my personal quality standards any longer. The stories are Goat Horns, 100, Horror Revised: Jersey Devil, Horror Revised: The Phantom of the Opera, Necrologies as Forewarnings, Speak the Truth, and Non-Existence. Thank you for your time. 00:57, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think he means this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:48, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::No ''probalum. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Story in WW/ The Squire and the Black Scroll Hey Buddy, So I have a story in the Writer's Workshop that might be of interest to you. This came about from a previous comment you made a while back from another story of mine. If you read to the very end of it, all will be revealed. The Story is called the Squire and the Black Scroll http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:563052 KillaHawke1 22:37, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey May seem as a bit of a strange question, but do you happen to know what the literary translation of a crow's cowling would be? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the vague choice of words. Straightforward, how do you write the sound made by a crow? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:44, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Edwin is my Squire Thank you! Thank you for an awesome and uplifting review. I have taken your feedback and I am almost finished implementing them. You and user: jay ten have been vital in helping fulfill this dream of mine to write a tale as epic as this. BTW...two things: the term "the small of the back" refers to the lower back; just above the tail bone. It's a phrase most people are more comfortable with instead of saying "above the butthole" Hahahah. Second, I have put the final story in the WW to tie everything together. It is called The Maiden and the Lost Villagers. I hope you enjoy that one as well. --KillaHawke1 02:31, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Mr. D, didn't mean to shrivel your... self esteem. JohnathanNash (talk) 00:32, December 5, 2016 (UTC) As much as I'd like to apologise, my genital related pride is only dw-dwar-is only overcome by by the satisfaction of dwarfing yours. PS: Please don't ban me for that You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 09:47, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Out with a Bang Would you please edit this page? Out with a Bang The second sentence has "its" when it should have "it's". Also, the original version had "swingset" as one word which is an acceptable alternative spelling. Here's a link to the definition and the edit where that was changed. CTRL+F to locate specific words on the page. TenebrousTorrentTalk 14:43, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Shades There's a comment on this article: Shades that makes the story out to be real life. Would you please delete it? It's the first article. TenebrousTorrentTalk 18:49, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey MrDupin, I was wondering if you could take a look at my latest draft here. Feel free to nitpick the tinniest of things out and suggest ways to further the story a lot better. I can understand if you don't have the time to do so. Thanks in advance. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:54, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I see, thanks. Also I was wondering, by then I would've probably released a second draft which is more similar to the original one. Could you take a look into that as well? RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just want to say thanks for giving your latest thoughts on my draft. Although it hurts to see that, I'm afraid your right; I'm not good enough to tackle that concept, doesn't mean I'll give up on it. Maybe I'll get back to it in about a few months, also sorry for not responding; it's been really busy for this week. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:29, December 15, 2016 (UTC) A Comment Would you please delete this comment? It asks if the pasta is real. TenebrousTorrentTalk 21:16, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 22:41, December 9, 2016 (UTC) A Blog Post Would you please delete this blog post? It's only one sentence, advertising another wiki. TenebrousTorrentTalk 22:41, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism There's vandalism by this user: . All of the user's contributions through 02:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) need to be reverted. TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 04:01, December 11, 2016 (UTC) NoSleep Subreddit Hey man! I noticed your recent rant and just wanted to chime in. NoSleep is a much better subreddit than the shortscarystories one. There's actually a surpising amount of good quality stories there, despite the open-ended QS. Trust me, there is a lot of crap on there, but there is also a lot of good. Though suspension of disbelief is key, you can at the very least tell who likes and enjoys your storytelling based on how much and what kind of interaction you get. There are also ways of providing feedback without breaking the rules - it's all about wording. You can also blatently ask for feedback via the NoSleepOOC subreddit (OOC stands for "out of character"). If you want to delve a little deeper, I suggest reading the most popular post of all time from NoSleep, "I'm a Search and Rescue Officer for the US Forest Service..." (popularity doesn't necessarily correlate to quality, but in this case it does - trust me, this is a great series) or anything from user "iia" (you may have heard of him - he owns unsettlingstories.com - you can find all of his NoSleep stories on that website). Well, that's all! I just didn't want shortscarystories to taint your view of NoSleep. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 03:06, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Story Up for Review Hi there! Long time no see. So I recently finished writing and revising a story called I Don't Like What I See. I first uploaded the story to the Spinoff Appeal page and it got rejected. I listened to the advice I was given and applied it to the story as best as I could. I submitted the current version of the story to WW and I was wondering if you could take a look at it. Though now that I think about it, I'm starting to question why I uploaded the story to Spinoff Appeal. You see, despite the fact that it's a Pokepasta, the Pokemon related content in the story is very scarce (The only real Pokemon related content in there is the description of the protagonist at the end of the story being very similar to the description of a Charmander.) So in that case, if a story has very little content related to a blacklisted subject like Pokemon, should I still resubmit it to Spinoff Appeal (if the story is good enough to warrant it) or is that only for pastas that have a lot more content related to a blacklisted subject? Forgive me, I'm still learning the ropes of Spinoff Appeal. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank you No worries! Glad to be of help! ChristianWallis (talk) 16:21, December 12, 2016 (UTC) The committee doesn't like it We don't forget your mistakes, Big One. We'll give you a pass this time, however. It takes a big man to openly refer to me as Dix (phonetically Dicks). I'll stop attacking your Greek hot-dog. I'll find something else. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Sure! I'll Look at It" Message Thank you. I'll be glad to hear what you have to say about the story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:46, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Page Because has recently become an administrator, would you please add their username to this page: Creepypasta Wiki:Administrators? TenebrousTorrentTalk 00:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Also, this user was left off of that page as well. Would you please add them? It may be relevant to make a separate header or parenthetical information mentioning that they're a coder for the wiki. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 00:47, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Old Story Hey, Dupin, I have an old story that has been deleted off the site. I want to access it to post it on the trollpasta wiki (it's horrible). I believe it's one of my first edits, and is called 'The Rake is Watching' (I know, horrible). Anyway, if there's any way you can access that, I would much appreciate it if you did, as I would very much like to do that. (I wonder how it would be recieved on reddit?) Anyway, thanks again. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 14:46, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Problems Dupin, i'm scared. I went on a writing spree and had two stories I was working on. One only had a page doen but the other had like 4 or 5. I didn't save the documents and logged off. When I got back on, my pages app is frozen and I can't interact with the documents. I can't just restart the app. what if I lose the stories? You know how hard it would be to completely restart. It wouldn't be the same the second time. I don't know what to do. ANy suggestions or anything? Tide16 (talk) 16:25, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Pages on mac. I don't remember specifically saving and the documents aren't on my desktop. I'm not sure if it autosaves them somewhere or not :Tide16 (talk) 16:52, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I took the risk and force quit it. Luckily, it pulled back up the document when I reopened; even thought I hadn't saved it. That was a huge scare, I'm not going to not save ever again, lol ::Tide16 (talk) 17:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. Thanks for that, sir. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 18:02, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Linking Haha, I swear to GodI did it and it worked for them all except his! Diex will never let this go ChristianWallis (talk) 19:11, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Didn't know were used for that template. I always used [[]], is it pretty much the same? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:13, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out I was just being cretinous lol ChristianWallis (talk) 19:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dissapp It's been three months since my last app, not two. There's no reason to be disappointed. I don't consider the wiki hanging out, it is a hobby for me. I don't see what the issue is, as making applications too rapidly isn't taking anything away from the wiki. I've closed the app. I'll see you around. TenebrousTorrent 01:52, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Strange vibes Why do I feel like you wrote that with a revenge phantom-boner? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) I understand you perfectly (except the 'little' part). I get the same people when I set other guys' genitals on fire with napalm. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:12, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! How's it going? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:00, December 18, 2016 (UTC)